For Every Dream That's Shattered
by Seylin
Summary: But for every dream that shattered, another one comes true. This car was once a dream of mine, now it belongs to you. AU.


**Title**: For Every Dream That's Shattered

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: But for every dream that shattered, another one comes true. This car was once a dream of mine, now it belongs to you. AU.

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stephine Myer. This story is based on the song "Riding with Private Malone" by David Ball.

**Warnings**: AU…very AU.

**Beta**: Starry_nights88, because she's nothing short of amazing.

For Every Dream That's Shattered

Edward took a drag off his cigarette and set it in the ashtray before blowing the smoke out. The afternoon sun was coming through the windows of his little kitchen giving him just enough light to read the paper. The apartment wasn't much; but just getting out of the army a few days ago hadn't given him a chance to find a steady job yet. That was why he sat there now, thumbing through the classifieds in the back of the paper.

He had just marked a promising looking ad when his eyes landed on the words "Old Chevy". Edward had never really liked Chevy's but something about this ad pulled at him. Taking another drag from his cigarette and then putting it out he went to pick up the phone. Coming back to the table he looked at the number and then dialed it.

"Hello? Black residence," a woman's voice answered.

"Hi, um, my name is Edward and I'm interested in the car mentioned in your ad."

"Hello Edward. My name is Bella. I'm afraid I don't know the year… or even if the car runs for that matter, it's just been sitting out in the barn since… well… a long time."

"That's fine. I have the thousand dollars right here. Could I come out and see it today?" It wasn't the best way to be spending what little money he had saved up… she didn't even know if the car ran… but something told him that he needed this car. Edward found himself smiling as he took down directions to the woman's house.

---

Edward took a bus out to the furthest stop and then walked the remaining mile to the address the woman on the phone had given him. When he finally spotted the farm house it made him smile a little. Two story white house with a white picket fence out in front. It was classic. The house was well kept up; but the barn off to the side had seen better days. Edward walked through the gate and up onto the porch before he knocked on the screen door.

"Coming!" A voice called. Moments later a older woman appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Hello ma'am. I'm Edward, I called about the car."

"Oh right! I'm Bella." She opened the door and stepped outside. "It's just out in the barn there. I'm sorry I don't know more about it. It belonged to my husband before… well let me just show you." Bella led him off the porch and out to the barn. The air inside the barn smelled old, like it had been trapped there for a long time, but strangely comforting. The car sat in the back corner, bits of sunlight coming through the cracks in the barn to land on the green army tarp. Had Bella's husband been in the army? Edward was curious but it wasn't his place to ask.

"May I?" He questioned. Bella nodded and he took hold of the tarp and pulled it off. Thirty years of dust and dirt went flying into the air causing Bella to cough. Once it had settled Edward's eyes widened, his mouth open in awe. What this woman called a Chevy was a 66 Corvette! "You only want a thousand for this?"

"Well like I told you on the phone, I'm not even sure if it runs. But if you want it, it's yours," she answered. Edward nodded and brought his wallet out of his pocket. He felt a little guilty as he counted out the bills but Bella thanked him with a smile and handed him the key. Turning the cool metal over in his hand Edward went to sit behind the wheel to see if the car started.

It was an amazing feeling to sit behind the wheel of this classic! Edward could already feel the engine running under his hands even though he hadn't tried the key yet. Hell, if you wanted him to admit it, he could feel the wind in his hair. Slipping the key into the ignition Edward tried to turn it but the engine only sputtered a bit before dying.

"I'll go call the tow truck; I'll pay for it to be taken where you want. It's the least I can do," Bella told him before disappearing from the barn before he could object.

While she was gone Edward started looking around the car, he could tell that other than the lack of use, it was in excellent condition. Reaching over he opened the glove box only for a yellowed piece of folded paper to fall out into the floorboard. Leaning down Edward picked it up and unfolded it. The date in the top right corner was 1966.

_My name is Private Jacob Black. If you're reading this, then I didn't make it home. But for every dream that shattered, another one comes true. This car was once a dream of mine, now it belongs to you. And though you may take her and make her your own… You'll always be riding with Private Black. _

"The tow truck will be here in a bit, would you like to come inside and have some lemonade?" Edward jumped at the sound of Bella's voice. He folded the note and put it back into the glove compartment.

Looking up at her with a smile he said, "That would be lovely Ms. Black, thank you."

---

Over the next three months Edward found a place to live permanently, at least until he wanted to move again. He found a decent job and used what money he could to get the Corvette up and running. Soon the car started without a problem. Edward smiled each time he started her, loving the sound of the horses thundering under the hood. The first time he took her out for a test drive he had made sure to give her a wax so that she shined like a diamond.

As he drove through town Edward put the rag top down. It took a moment but soon he noticed all the pretty girls in town were stopping and whispering to each other as he drove through town. Edward grinned to himself and put a pair of sunglasses on.

---

Edward discovered that the buttons on the radio didn't seem to work quite right but he wasn't to troubled over that, the car was over thirty years old… some things were meant to go bad. The first time he drove the car at night he was surprised to find that it picked up the oldie's show nearly perfectly. It was only late at night that the radio came in that clear.

Edward had never been a big believer in ghosts and the like but sometimes when he was out driving, if he turned really quick, he would see a figure riding in the passenger seat. A figure with regulation army cut black hair, tan skin and a green army uniform… Each time Edward caught a glimpse of this figure he would smile and the words of the note he had found in the glove compartment would come back to him.

It was a young man, very much like himself, named Private Jacob Black. They had both fought for their country but unlike himself Private Black had not made it home. Edward knew from the condition of this car that Black had been a passionate man, someone who loved things deeply. This car had been a dream of his back when it was new and Edward was pleased that he could bring it back to its former glory. Yes, he was proud to be riding with Private Jacob Black.

---

One night Edward was driving home from where he had been out of town for his job. The closer he got to home the heavier the rain came down. Because he was eager to get home Edward wasn't paying attention to his speed and he took the curve into town too fast. Edward still doesn't remember much about the crash… he knew that he had hit a tree head on, he knew there had been a fire… but beyond that it was as if a curtain had been placed over his memory.

The people who lived nearest to the edge of town heard his car crash and came running. Later in the hospital they said that they thought they had seen a solider pull him out of the car. "I'm afraid we didn't get his name… shame, I'm sure you would want to thank him," the mother of the house had said in the hospital. Edward had given her a smile and nodded, even though they hadn't gotten the name of the soldier he knew without a doubt that it was a soldier that hadn't made it home some thirty years earlier.

---

Edward pushed aside the clothes in his closest. It had been nearly two years since he had gotten out of the army and he had never thought about putting that uniform on again, but now… it just seemed right. Digging into the very back of the closet he found the green uniform wrapped in the same dry cleaning plastic that it had been in the day he had gotten it back, just three days after getting back from the Gulf.

Taking the plastic off the uniform he put it on with practiced ease. Standing in front of the mirror he stared at his reflection, his hair was longer now but the uniform still fit as it had before. His name tag, ribbons, and one medal he had earned during his tour all shown in the sunlight. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled on his green socks, then the shoes and lastly he placed the green officer's hat on his head. Edward had left the service as a 2nd Lt., a rank he had worked very hard for. Nodding to his reflection he left his apartment and got into his new car. It wasn't the 66 Corvette… it had been totaled in the crash much to his displeasure, but it got him where he needed and now he needed to pay a visit to someone special.

Edward drove nearly three hours to the small town he had first stepped into before buying the 66 Corvette. Stopping at the small store in the center of town Edward bought a drink and asked where he could find the cemetery. After getting directions he thanked the store owner and went back out to his car.

Given that it was a small town it didn't take long for him to find the cemetery. Parking his car on the side of one of the lanes going through the cemetery he started his search. An hour later he found the grave he was looking for. The stone was simple, black, the letters and numbers a lighter gray.

Jacob E. Black

B. November 12 1948

D. June 24 1967

Beside the stone rested a square plaque that gave the details of his military tour. Edward kneeled down and brushed some of the mowed grass away from the plaque. This action put him at eye level with Jacob's name. Slowly Edward reached out and ran his fingers over the engraving.

"We never actually got the chance to meet Jacob Black… but I know I have you to thank for my being here today. You saved my life the night of that crash. Thank you for riding along Private Black." Edward stood and went to attention; raising his hand he saluted the stone. When he lowered his hand Edward removed the medal he had gotten in the Gulf and laid it on the stone. Giving the marker one last smile he turned and left.

In the afternoon sunlight the purple of the ribbon and gold of the metal of the Purple Heart medal shone.


End file.
